ABSTRACT: Metabolomics Core The DRC Metabolomics Core provides rigorous mass spectrometry (MS) analyses to DRC Investigators that include quantification as well as structural characterization of diabetes-related biomolecules. The Core increases efficiency and cost effectiveness by providing centralized, standardized analyses to study molecular mechanisms of the pathogenesis of diabetes, its risk factors, and its complications. A major goal of the core is to promote use of MS methods in diabetes research by efforts in training, collaboration, development, service, and dissemination. Specific objectives of the Core are: 1) to provide and maintain functional MS systems for diabetes-related studies; 2) to consult with DRC investigators on application of MS to advance their research programs; 3) to perform service-related MS analyses for diabetes investigators, such as quantifying target analytes, obtaining spectra for structural identification, and assisting with mass spectra interpretation; 4) to develop new MS methods; and 5) to provide training to students and fellows in principles and use of MS systems. The services offered by the Metabolomics Core reflect the evolving bioanalytical needs of DRC investigators, including targeted metabolomic services to broadly survey multiple metabolic pathways and quantify pathway metabolites, in addition to high-throughput, quality-controlled measurements of analytes in large sample sets from clincal studies.